


Solace in the Storm

by DWImpala67



Series: Walker Storm Verse [1]
Category: Walker (TV 2020), Walker texas ranger (2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, NSFW Art, Post Episode AU, Season 1 Episode 2, Stress Relief, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Between trying to be present there for his kids and his family, Cordell Walker gets to know some bitter truths. He wants things to go back to normal, he wants his kids to trust him again. But then not everything is as good as he thought it would be and somethings are revealed that force him to find solace with one person he knows would always have his back.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Jack Wesson, Jensen Ackles a.k.a. Jack Wesson, Jensen Ackles as Jack Wesson, Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Series: Walker Storm Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Solace in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in Walker fandom. Can't let go of J2 just yet. So introducing Jensen Ackles as Jack Wesson. 
> 
> Thank you Milana, for a swift beta work. Couldn't have done it without your feedback. 
> 
> A big thank you to Jen for her feedback on my art. 
> 
> Created for Saturday Night Specials. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Cordell Walker knows that he shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing right now. He cannot help it, though. He’s trying hard to blend it, trying to be there for his family, especially his kids, but every corner that he takes a turn, it’s like he lands directly in mud. There’s so much to make up for, so much to …

Well, to hell with it. Right now he feels betrayed, he feels angry, he feels furious. He’s still reeling from the fact that his brother, his own brother, tried to take his kids away from him. 

Walker drives right out of town where Jackson Ranch is located. His heart races a mile a minute as the signboard of the Ranch comes into view. He feels centered somehow, whenever he visits here. It’s a special place. There’s a guard at the entrance gate who flashes a light at him when he stops the car. He rolls down his window and blinks at the light that directly flashes him in the eye. He’s not surprised though. It’s become a routine. 

“Sorry sir, but you know the rules. I need to see your ID.” The guard says. 

Cordell huffs and flashes his badge at the guard. The guard just smiles tightly and lets him in. He drives up to the parking space and hastily parks his car. To his right is a stony pathway that leads towards the house. Jumping out, he immediately relaxes when he sees a shadow waiting for him at the front door of the house, the yellow lights casting a beautiful shade around the shadow. Just a glance at the front door and he can sense all his emotions crumbling down and he knows if he doesn’t rein in himself, he’ll burst out. Right now, he knows he’s not ready for that...yet. 

Cordell picks up his pace and almost runs to reach the front step as the shadow slowly becomes clear. He smiles shakily as he watches the person step forward, arms open and inviting and he throws himself into the welcoming embrace. 

“I...I just…Jack,” Cordell sniffs, trying hard to keep his tears at bay. He takes in the familiar scent, rubbing his nose along the neck and jawline and feels like he can breathe again. 

“Shh...it’s okay. It’s ok.” Jack says, tightening his hold on the man who’s shaking in his embrace. 

Jack Wesson, the owner of the biggest ranch and brewery chain in Texas, met Cordell Walker, the hot shot Texan Ranger at a local bar, back when he was still getting a grip of the business Jack’s father left behind. Their friendship had developed slowly because at that time, Walker was back from his military service, had just joined the Rangers and was focused on his career. Sure, there was an attraction but neither of them acted on it. 

Then, life happened and Jack got busy with his business and was constantly out on business trips, setting up breweries all over Texas. Meanwhile, Walker settled down and had a family life. When Jack was back, they were reacquainted again, but by then Walker had a wife and kids and Jack never wanted to be that kinda guy who ruined a family. 

They went back to their respective routines, never acknowledging the attraction between them, until the day when Walker’s wife was killed. All bets were off then because everyone had become a suspect for the Ranger. Walker needed support and Jack had become one. They had started their (he wasn’t sure what to call it) ‘Relationship’ (on again and off again kinda deal) right before Walker left for an undercover assignment. No one knew about them and they both ensured that the affair remained so. 

When Walker was back, Jack was the first person who knew his whereabouts. They were together at the Ranch. After a good drinking party, Walker was off on his own, leaving a worried Jack behind. The text next morning had put all Jack’s worries to rest with a promise of meeting sometime soon. That sometime soon happened the night after Walker had a talk with his brother William. Jack knew that Walker needed to spend some time with his family and kids and he was fine with the silence for two days in between before they met again. 

One thing Jack was sure about, whenever Walker needed someone to talk to or needed to put all the mess behind him or just needed some distraction or peace, he sought Jack out. Jack was very happy with the fact that Walker trusted him enough. It meant he was Walker’s backbone after the sudden demise of his wife. So, when Walker called him so late at night, visibly angry and conflicted, Jack was on alert, already waiting for his man by the door. 

Jack hugged the man for a long time, not letting go until he calmed down. Once he felt that the man in his embrace had stopped shaking, he let go of him and gave him an assuring smile. 

“Come on, lets get inside.” Jack whispered as they headed into the ranch house. 

The moment Jack shut the door behind him, Cordell was on him, pushing him back against the door and claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. The way Jack was enthusiastically kissing him back meant that he understood what Walker needed right now. Walker was always in awe of just how quick Jack was on the uptake. He always seemed to know what the Ranger needed and never questioned or demanded anything from him. Jack gave him his space and let him rewind from all the stress he was under. That’s what Cordell loved the most about him. 

But currently, Walker was in a mood. He was hard, had been since he saw Jack standing at the door, looking beautiful with the yellow light flashing over his face, green eyes shining with worry, the freckles standing out with plush pink lips pressed together. He was beauty personified. Right now, Walker wanted to drown in that beauty. 

Jack Wesson was enjoying every minute of kissing Cordell Walker. Those sinful lips were going to be the death of him one day. While he would have preferred to have talked to his partner before jumping in bed, he understood Walker’s desperation. He felt it deep down, the primal want surging through his body and for once he threw caution out the window and let his body take the lead. He kissed back just as good as he got, tongues battling for dominance, dick hard in his pants. God he wanted this man so bad. 

“Hmm...God, your mouth. It does things to me, man. Fuck, I get hard so quick, just by kissing 

you.” Cordell whispers between passionate kisses that were exchanged. 

“You always say that, “ Jack breathed in, moaning as Walker trailed kisses along his jawline and nipped at his ear lobe. “Gosh I want you.” He said, shamelessly rubbing his dick against Walker’s hip. 

“Yeah...bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Jack agreed and they hurried towards Jack’s bedroom, kissing and stripping the clothes away on their way up the stairs. By the time they were inside the bedroom, Jack was on the bed, naked, pale freckled skin on display. He was slowly stroking his big cock that left Walker salivating. 

“Gonna join me?” Jack teased, “Or just gonna stand there?” 

Walker quickly rushed towards the bed, stripping himself completely as he approached his lover. Once he was naked, he enveloped Jack with his body and smacked his hand away. Jack looked up at him, eyes filled with desire. Those lust filled green eyes looked so beautiful that Walker couldn’t help himself; dipping down and kissing those plush pouty lips. Once he was satisfied that he had kissed Jack into oblivion, he started licking and nipping down his neck to his heart and nipples. He nibbled on the sensitive buds until Jack bucked up and moaned prettily, letting Walker know that he needed more.

Walker slowly traveled down to Jack’s stomach and licked his way over his thighs then began stroking Jack’s cock. He made sure to lick and slick the head and then started nipping at Jack’s thighs. Jack was a wreck under him, his breathy moans turning him on so much. Walker’s dick was throbbing, begging to be touched, leaking pre come already, but he wanted to pleasure his lover first. The wrecked sounds that left Jack weren’t helping any. He focused on the matter before him and gently licked at the slit of Jack’s cock, rubbing his finger over it. Once Cordell was satisfied with the care he had given to his lover’s cock, he engulfed all of the length in one go. 

“Oh God, yeah just like that” Jack moaned, quickly holding Walker’s hair in his hand almost pulling them up painfully.

Cordell bobbed his head up and down and sucked the Jack’s  beautiful  cock as if sucking on a popsicle. He stroked those heavy balls in tandem with his moves. 

Jack was in ecstasy. He was enjoying the wet tight heat that surrounded his cock. His partner was unlike anyone. Walker was a very attentive lover. Jack could feel shivers run down his spine as he thought about releasing inside his lover’s mouth. He’d look so  mesmerizing  with his lips swollen, eyes shining in a stunning hazel, all sweaty and all his. The mere image in his mind made heat pool in his belly as his balls tightened and he could feel his impending orgasm ramping up.

“Yes…Yeah…so close…don’t stop…please,” Jack kept babbling.

Walker felt Jack was close as his balls grew tight, his cock pulsing inside the heat of his mouth. He quickened his strokes and within seconds Jack was coming deep in his throat, shouting his name, spurting his seed. He swallowed everything Jack gave him, slowly stroking Jack’s dick until it was limp and Jack hissed, hinting that he was over sensitive to touch. 

“Jesus Christ. Think you broke me.” Jack said, trying to control his breath. He looked down only to see Walker on his knees, stripping his cock in rapid strokes. 

“Holy shit. Are you...are you jerking off? That’s so hot. You gonna come on me?”

A wide eyed Walker stared at Jack. God he loved this man and his dirty talk. 

“Yes...yes...Oh God, Jack, touch me please.”  Walker almost begged. 

Jack scrambled up and took matters into his hands, jerking off his partner. It only took a few strokes and heated kisses for Walker to come all over Jack’s hand.

They both collapsed on bed in exhaustion. They shared some languid kisses and enjoyed a sense of togetherness. Once Jack felt he was capable of walking, he got up and went inside the bathroom, cleaned himself up and brought a warm washcloth. He thoroughly cleaned Walker and laid down beside him, covering them with blankets. 

His head on Jack’s chest, Walker was enjoying the rise and fall of Jack’s breathing as he listened to his steady heartbeat. Jack’s hand was in his hair, slowly stroking in lazy circles. Walker felt calm like he never felt with anyone. He felt safe, like he could put his guard down whenever he was here.  This ranch had a serenity and calmness to it. And it was all because of the man who was currently sprawled out beside him. There was something about Jack that relaxed him down to his soul. Walker knew he had to explain the reason behind his late night visit sometime, but he didn’t want to disturb the peacefulness that surrounded them. 

“So, I had a talk with Liam.”  Cordell spoke after a long time , breaking the silence of the room.

“Is that why you were upset? What happened?” Jack knew something was bothering Walker. He knew not to push the man though, giving him time was always good. He knew the Ranger would speak up whenever he felt comfortable.

“Stella skipped her game today. So I went to get her back from the party she was throwing at our house. She still hates me. Thinks I’m not a good father.” Cordell sighed. It hurt when his kids refused to acknowledge him or respect him as their father. But he guessed putting his work first put a sense of abandonment in his kids’ minds. Which was the opposite of what he desired. He had taken up the assignment to keep himself sane. Otherwise, he’d have gone crazy a long time ago. 

Jack sighed, knowing it bothered his man that there was a huge gap between him and his kids.  “That’s not true. You’re an amazing father. Stella is in her teens. You remember being a teenager right? They’re all rage at one point and all sweet and innocent at the other. Give them some time, Walker. They’ll come around. They are barely processing the loss of their mom. It’ll take them some time to get used to you being back.” 

“It feels like I’ve failed them somehow. Liam seems to think so. Stella let it slip that Liam tried to gain their custody. Even my parents agreed. ” Walker admitted in a soft voice. 

“Walker, come on man. You just lost your wife. No one recovers from that immense loss. Besides, more than just being your wife, I know she was your best friend. You need your space too. No one should expect you to just come round and be normal. There’s no normal after losing someone you love.”  Jack never could understand why Walker’s family treated him as if he was in the wrong or like he was the cause of all the drama. Didn’t they understand that he was just a human being? Human beings tend to make mistakes. He always thought that Walker’s family needed to cut him some slack. The man was crushing himself in process of trying to mend his relationship with his family. 

A few tears slipped from Walker’s eyes at hearing that.  His throat closed up and he felt overwhelmed . Jack was truly the only person who understood him. No one had tried to understand him. His family, from whom he expected support, had instead demanded responsibility from him, expected him to be normal. But Jack, he was the only one who didn’t judge him.

Jack felt wetness on his chest and understood that Walker was emotional. He couldn’t blame him. Hearing a few words of comfort can always feel overwhelming, especially when no one was there to comfort him in the first place. He kissed Walker’s hair and continued, “I understand that putting your work first and taking up the undercover assignment made your family think like you didn’t care, but damn, you had your reasons. And I understand they were concerned about you and the kids but I think they went a step too far.”

Walker swallowed the lump in his throat, controlled his tears and took a deep breath before replying , “No they didn’t.. They were right about thinking of transferring the custody of the kids. I literally abandoned them. No phone calls, no reaching out. I went completely MIA.”  Especially after talking to Liam, he felt like he literally had abandoned his kids. 

It dawned on Jack just how much bruised the man was . “Walker, you were on a job for god’s sake. How were you supposed to contact them?”

“I shouldn’t have taken the job. I should have been there for them...”  Walker continued but was interrupted in between. 

“Then what about you?” Jack raised up on one elbow and searched Walker’s face. “Would you have been okay had you not taken the job? Has anyone ever asked or thought about how you were doing?” 

“I don’t…”

“No. If you say you don’t matter, I’m gonna whoop your ass, Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger or not.”  Jack was suddenly furious. Furious on behalf of Walker - on his family, his friends, his colleagues, everyone who failed to comfort the man who had buried all his emotions inside him. All because the society thought he should act tough, act normal. Like sharing things or expressing emotions was sign of weakness. It was all a bunch of bullshit of you asked Jack. “You deserve time. You deserve some space. Have they all forgotten that when they lost a family member, you lost your wife, too? That’s huge, man. And you deserve some time to adjust to that.”

“I’m never going to adjust to the fact that my wife died on my watch.” Walker admitted. His wife’s death still haunted him. 

“You never will, Walker. I can understand.”  Jack said softly, stroking Walker’s cheek. He bent down and pressed a small comforting kiss on the man’s lip and spoke again, sharing his own grief . “I felt the same when my brother died while I was racing him. We were practising being cowboys when the accident happened and he fell off his horse and died on the spot. I was there, I could see him faltering with the reins. But I couldn’t do anything and I blame myself every single day for that. Not a day goes by that I don’t regret my not being close enough to save him. But that doesn’t make me a bad human being. Just like I know it doesn’t make you a bad human being Dealing with loss is hard, Walker. And you’ll need time. Only time can heal deep wounds.”  Jack told him, hoping it can put things in perspective for the Ranger and he could stop beating himself up over these things.

Walker listened as Jack spoke and he could see the signs of guilt in those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much. He understood that it will take him time to adjust but he wished that he didn’t had to work so hard for it . “When did you become such a philosopher?”  He said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

Jack chuckled, “I know you Walker. I know what I signed up for. And you can always come to me whenever it becomes too much to handle.”  Jack told him, hoping that his message was well taken. “So, considering that, I became a philosopher the day we started ...whatever this is between us.”  Jack said, suddenly nervous. He always felt off kilter whenever he spoke about them because he didn’t know when they stood yet.

Walker stared into the green orbs for some time as if he could reflect directly into Jack’s soul and spoke, a smile forming on his lips, “I’d like to think of it as a relationship.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You do, do you?” 

“Yeah, like friends with benefits sorta?” Walker smirked, knowing well that it would drive Jack nuts. 

Jack understood Walker was messing with him. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“No you won’t.” Walker replied, laughing at the look of mock threat on Jack’s handsome face.

“I totally would.” Jack pouted, the one that Walker desperately needed to kiss. 

“Shut up and kiss me, you stupid Rancher.”

“Make me, Ranger.”

Walker kissed his man sweetly. He knew there was many things he needed to sort out, but if he had Jack with him to lean on, he was sure he could do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
